Francis John III (FrancisJohn)
"There's nothing that can't be fixed by a good pipe and some leaf." "Don't judge me too harshly, for I am only a mere self-preservationist at best." Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Rake Level: 2 Experience: 2319 XP (3300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Halfling, Low Landellian, Middle Landellian, High Landellian, Old Landellian, Elven Deity: Cortessa (Luck) First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open Abilities STR: 12 +1 ( 5 pts) (-2 halfling) DEX: 14 +2 ( 2 pts) (+2 halfling) CON: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) INT: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) WIS: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) CHA: 14 +2 ( 2 pts) (+2 halfling) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 16 = + CON (1*2) AC: 17 = + DEX (2) + Mithral chain shirt (4)+ Small (1) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (2) + Small (1) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Mithral chain Shirt (4) + Small (1) INIT: +2 = (2) BAB: +1 = 2 (1) CMB: +1 = (1) + STR (1) + Small (-1) CMD: 13 = + BAB (1) + STR (1) + DEX (2) + Small (-1) Fortitude: +1 = 2 (0) + CON (1) Reflex: +5 = 2 (3) + DEX (2) Will: +1 = 2 (0) + WIS (1) + Fear (2) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: Spell Resistance: Spell Failure: Weapon Statistics Light Crossbow: Attack: +4 = (1) + DEX (2) + Small (1) P Damage: 1d6, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 80 ft. Shortsword: Attack: +3 = (1) + STR (1) + Small (1) P Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger: Attack: +3 = (1) + STR (1) + Small (1) P/S Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 19-20/x2 Thrown Dagger: Attack: +4 = (1) + DEX (2) + Small (1) P/S Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10 ft. Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Charisma), -2 (Strength) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Rake Small: +1 AC Attack, -1 CMB CMD Fearless: +2 Fear Adaptable Luck: 3x/day +2 before roll, +1 after roll Keen Senses: +2 Perception Shiftless: +2 Bluff and Sleight of Hand Class Features Armor/Weapon Proficiencies: Simple weapons, hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, short sword, slings, halfling weapons, light armor. Sneak Attack (Ex): 1d6 extra damage when flanking or no DEX AC. Bravado's Blade (Ex): Intimidate to demoralize instead of sneak damage. +5 intimidate for additional sneak d6 Evasion (Ex): Reflex saves for half damage now zero if in light or no armor Coax Information (Ex): Bluff or Diplomacy in place of Intimidate to force an opponent to act friendly toward her. Feats Skill Focus (Level 1 CR): Bluff +3 Traits Fast Talker (Social): Bluff +1 Well-Informed (Halfling): Diplomacy and Local Knowledge +1 Skills Skill Points: 22 = (8)/level + INT (2)/Level + FC (2)] Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 6 2 3 2 -1 Appraise 2 0 0 2 Bluff 13 2 3 2 +6 race, trait, feat Climb 5 2 3 1 -1 Craft 2 0 0 2 Diplomacy 7 1 3 2 +1 well-informed Disable Device 0 0 2 -1 Disguise 6 1 3 2 Escape Artist 5 1 3 2 -1 Fly 1 0 2 -1 Handle Animal 3 1 2 Heal 1 0 1 Intimidate -2 0 0 2 -4 small Knowledge (Arcana) 0 2 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 2 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 2 Knowledge (Geography) 0 2 Knowledge (History) 0 2 Knowledge (Local) 7 1 3 2 +1 well-informed Knowledge (Nature) 0 2 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 2 Knowledge (Planes) 0 2 Knowledge (Religion) 0 2 Linguistics 6 1 3 2 Perception 8 2 3 1 +2 halfling Perform 0 0 Profession 0 0 1 Ride 3 2 2 -1 Sense Motive 5 1 3 1 Sleight of Hand 7 1 3 2 -1 +2 halfling Spellcraft 0 2 Stealth 10 2 3 2 -1 +4 halfling Survival 1 0 1 Swim 5 2 3 1 -1 Use Magic Device 0 0 2 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 gp 0 lb Mithral Chain Shirt 1100 gp 6.25 lb Dagger 2 gp 0.5 lb Shortsword 10 gp 1 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 2 lb Bolts (17) 2 gp 1 lb Pouches (4) 4 gp 1 lb Pipes and weed 0 gp 0 lb Drow Poison (1) 75 gp 0 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp 0 lb Caltrops (4) 4 gp 8 lb Potions, CMW (2) 600 gp 0 lb Backpack 2 gp 0.5 lb Rations (4 days) 2 gp 1 lb Sunrod 2 gp 1 lb Waterskins (4 days) 2 gp 2 lb 1841 gp 24.25 lb Boar, Combat Trained 150 gp 0 lb Halfling 0 gp 32 lb Gear 843 gp 24.25 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 1.25 lb Blanket 0.5 gp 0.75 lb Common Riding Kit 16 gp 44 lb Rations (4 days) 2 gp 1 lb Animal Feed (10 days) 0.1 gp 100 lb Tent 10 gp 5 lb Silk Rope (100 ft.) 20 gp 10 lb Waterskins (10 days) 5 gp 5 lb MW Thieves Kit 100 gp 5 lb Cooking Kit 3 gp 16 lb Climber Kit 80 gp 5 lb = Totals: 2227.70 gp 249.25 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-32 32-64 64-97 Pig Weight: 0-179 179-259 259-390 Consumed or Destroyed Items Potion, Cure Light Wounds 50 gp = Total Consumed: 50 gp Finances PP: 11 Total Coins: 123 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 9 Road to Tritower Final Payout: +2247 gp SP: 3 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 2397 gp Carried Inventory: -2227.7 gp consumed or destroyed items: -50 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 119.3 gp Purchases 4/21/15 1171.1 - Boar, Combat Trained 150 - Common Riding Kit 16 - Animal Feed (10 days) 0.1 - Small Tent 10 - Flint and Steel 1 - Short sword 10 - Silk Rope 10 - Caltrops (4) 4 - Belt Pouches (4) 4 - Potions Cure Mod. Wounds 600 - Cooking Kit 3 - Climbing Kit 80 - Masterwork Thieves Kit 100 2/27/15 1100 - Mithral Chain Armor 1100 Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 32 Height: 3'2" Weight: 32 Hair Color: Bushy Brown Eye Color: Sequioa Brown Skin Color: Leathery Tan Appearance: A bit unkempt to say the least. Demeanor: Life of the party. Bacon, Combat-Trained War Pig Animal: Boar Size: Medium Initiative: 0 Senses: Lowlight Vision, Scent AC 14, touch 10, flat-footed 14 (+4 natural) hp 18 (2d8+9) Fort +6, Ref +3, Will +1 Defensive Abilities: ferocity Speed: 40 ft. (30 medium, 20 heavy) Melee gore +4 (1d8+4) Str 17, Dex 10, Con 17, Int 2, Wis 13, Cha 4 Base Atk +1; CMB +4; CMD 14 Feats: Toughness Skills: Perception +6 Background Roughy River is quaint little halfling fishing community on the southern most edge of the Landadel baronies. It is located right where a tributary of the Ouhm River meets the western sea. One day, the hopelessly sterile Francis John II and his portly plump wife Magdalene were fishing in the Roughy River, enjoying one of those sunsets where orange and purple fight for supremacy over the sky. And with quite the surprise, they found a large basket floating downstream. Inside were twin halfling baby boys! They named them Francis John III, and Francis John IV, respectively after their grandfather, Francis John I. These boys were trouble from the beginning. They never seemed to quite get along with their parents, or even each other. Nothing major ever happened because of it, but the first sign of serious trouble happened at Francis John III’s 9th birthday party. His great grandmother on his father’s father’s side traveled all the way to Roughy River up from South Roughy. Everyone was so excited to see Gladys John, and more importantly see what gift she would give. The suspense over her present was justified, because she was known for giving the best presents, a title she earned over many, many years. Well the celebration was under way, and it was high time to open gifts. The anticipation built throughout the evening, and now Francis was to open his great-grandmother's present. He ripped up the paper, and opened the lid on the box. It was the most Cortessa-awful sweater one could imagine. It reminded him of something a dwarf might wear. That's right a dwarf! To him, it was simply a piece of rubbish that wasn't fit to wipe his own bottom. He felt dozens of eyes waiting for his reaction, especially the twinkly blues of his great-grandmother. Without any hesitation, he began lavishing the utmost praise on the sweater, and on his great-grandmother. After his birthday, he simply felt most awful for deceiving everyone. This negativity festered for days, but softened through the weeks. More importantly, he never forgot how easy it was to not tell the truth. Through his formative years, he realized how easily lying came to him, and it was a skill he practiced more often than not. Life became a game, and he was the game master. As weeks became months became years, his lies simply became more awful then the previous. Not to be outdone, Francis John III’s brother, Francis John IV, matched him lie for lie. The creativity and violence of the lies reached legendary proportions in the Roughy River community. Without going into the details, Francis John II and rotund Magdalene finally had enough of the twins’ high jinks and threw them out of the house. Rumor has it the lies they told ended up with the wife ending up in a roast spit with an apple in her mouth, and their father being unceremoniously fired from his job (three times in one day). Freedom abound, the brothers simply shook hands and parted ways. No one has heard from Francis John IV since, but Francis John the III became a wanderer. He traveled all throughout the baronies using his quick wit to get by. He picked up all varieties of the Landadellian dialects amongst his travels. He floated from town to town, usually ending up quite drunk and passing out in the local halfling house. He also developed quite a taste for fine pipe leaf along the way. His travels eventually took him to Venza, the City of Glass. After a few weeks of debauchery and flitzing about, he had heard great things about the Dunn Wright Inn. Seeking to shake things up a bit, he finished the last drop of liquor from his flask, and stumbled into the tavern. Adventure Log XP Received: 2319 Treasure Received: 2247 GP Level Ups Level 2 (2/11/15): Class: Rake 2 BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Features: Evasion, Coax Information HP: Max -2, +1 FC Bonus: Skill Point Skill Pts: 11 Old + 8 Rogue + 2 INT + 1 FC = 22 New Skills: Acrobatics, Bluff, Climb, Disguise, Escape Artist, Handle Animals, Linguistics (Elven), Perception, Ride, Stealth, Swim Info People Known Anna Kallira - blind female priestess of Cortesia Anzaldo - gap-toothed mule driver Charity - paladin red hair Cortesian temple guard Cratchen - hired a group to clean out Boar's Ridge after necromancer (return to boars ridge) Darvus - human paladin (return to boars ridge) Devlin - halfling alchemist (return to boars ridge) Brandon the Swift - human sorcerer (retired) Leira Olren - Red haired monk fighter Falcon - Venzan local, held timepiece, hired drow to rob medicine, tritower jail Gailin - temple guard Gladys John - great-grandmother on father's father side Glenda - female halfling, poor romantic encounter Grandmaster Torch - set up man for Falcon and drow robbery Grog - male half-orc bartender Jacus - stablehand at the Venzan Grand Stables Karra - half-elf hexcrafter magus, blonde (retired) Marla - bar maid at DWI Muzdum - dwarf fighter (retired) (return to boars ridge) Painted Performer - weird mime at DWI Robert Kronbark - human ranger scar on eye, affable (retired) Tamarie - half-elf sorceress (return to boars ridge) Vincent the Cook - works with drow, Falcon, and grandmaster torch, deceased Yosephus - aasimar cleric (return to boars ridge) Places visited Abandoned Mansion - Falcon's Hideout, 2nd seaward spur from Tritower Baron's Cross - small town outside Venza on Silver Road Báyanmaliít - gnomish district in venza, halfling friendly Boar's Ridge - abandonded Venzan fort on Silver road, traps and trap doors Broken Log - eatery in Baron's Cross Dunn Wright Inn - main meeting place in Venza Grand Venzan Stables - Jacus and troglodyte.... smelly joke Monty's - Rare and Exotic Steakhouse in Venza Roughy River - smallish halfling community with river and sea, SW baronies South Roughy - remote halfling community, a few miles south of Roughy River Silver Road - connects Venza and Tritower, famous trade route Sugar and Spice - gnomish bakery in Báyanmaliít Venza, city of glass - canals, mystic pearl on arcane row Lessons Learned Don't drink Grog's gud stuff. Drow have sleep poison. Person on watch should be a little away from camp. Picked up elf from Karra and drow Pretend to sleep while under attack.Future Notes Approvals *Approval (Aug 22, 2014) (Aura - judge) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 *Approval (Feb 22, 2015) (Aura) level 2 Category:The Road to Tritower Category:Approved Characters